


Other Uses For A Trampoline

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto find something to do on the trampoline that doesn't include bouncing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Uses For A Trampoline

Ianto smirked and looked down at his lover. Jack was blindfolded, sitting in a chair taken from the dining suite; his hands were handcuffed behind him, stopping him from reaching out and touching his partner.

“Ianto…” the police officer groaned, straining against his binds in an attempt to free himself. “Please…” he begged.

The lawyer took pity on him and leant forward swiping his tongue against the head of Jack’s leaking cock.

A loud moan fell from his mouth and the other man noticeably sagged in his seat, his head falling back as relief at finally being touched flooding through his entire body. Ianto had been teasing him mercilessly for the past hour, biting and sucking at all the spots he knew made Jack melt. All the while avoiding the one area Jack wanted to be touched.

Ianto’s mouth kissed down his shaft, sucking one of his balls into his mouth, before moving his attention to the other; smothering the same affection on that as well.

It wasn’t long before Jack was a quivering mess above him. Barely able to keep himself upright, he was glad Ianto had found a use for his handcuffs. “Ianto…” he pleaded. “Please. I can’t take much more.”

The other man stood upright, leaving Jack’s wet cock alone. Jack whimpered at the loss and Ianto chuckled, pulling the blindfold off his lover. He blinked adorably as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright light of the dining room.

For the first time he saw that Ianto was fully dressed, while he was as naked as the day he had been born.

Ianto didn’t speak as he moved around the chair, crouching down and unlocking one of the handcuffs, leaving the other secured around Jack’s wrist.

“Come on,” he instructed, tugging on the cuffs and leading Jack over to the patio doors.

Realising that Ianto was planning on taking him outside, Jack felt a flush of arousal spread through his body. The garden was shrouded with trees, providing them enough cover so nosy neighbours wouldn’t see them, and Dylan was staying the night at Glenys’ with Cadi.

As predicted, Ianto lead Jack over to the trampoline. “Get on,” he instructed, nodding to their son’s plaything. 

Groaning at the commanding tone in Ianto’s voice, Jack quickly complied. He clambered onto the trampoline and laid on his back, his arms and legs spread-eagled, waiting for Ianto to join him.

The sight of Jack waiting for him was almost enough to undo Ianto and he had to take a deep breath to keep his own arousal under control before he shrugged out of his clothes, lying them on the trampoline, before climbing on and crawling over to Jack.

Remaining silent, Ianto urged Jack to shift closer to the edge. When he was close enough, he carefully slipped the free cuff around the leg of the trampoline.

“You okay?” he asked, conscious that the position couldn’t be entirely comfortable for his lover.

Jack tugged his arm, testing the pressure he felt in his shoulder, before nodding his head. “Just get on with it,” he begged, reaching out with his free hand – glad he could at least touch Ianto now.

Ianto grinned and captured his lover’s lips in a fiery kiss; roughly pushing his tongue past Jack’s lips to taste every inch of the other man’s mouth.

He ground his hips down against Jack’s, pulling a moan from him. Ianto slowly reached between their bodies, teasingly dragging his fingers past Jack’s aching cock and balls and moving lower, brushing his fingertips across his entrance.

Jack panted and arched up, torn between pressing against Ianto’s body and pushing back against his fingers. “Damn it, Ianto,” he growled. “Stop teasing and get on with it.”

Ianto smirked and kissed him deeply before deciding the take pity on him, since he wasn’t going to last much longer himself. 

He reached over, scowling when he realised he was going to have to move – the tube was just out of his reach. Eventually, his fingers clasped around it and he shifted back so he was hovering directly over his lover.

His movement made them bounce a little on the trampoline and Jack’s cock rubbed against his body. Jack mewed and tried to find more friction, but Ianto lifted himself higher, keeping away from him as he prepared the police officer.

As Ianto worked two fingers inside him, Jack ran his free hand down his lover’s chest, fingers toying with his nipple, pinching and tugging it into a hard bud.

Ianto groaned and withdrew his fingers, not bothering to stretch his lover further – he knew Jack preferred minimal preparation when Ianto was about to take him.

Silently Jack held his hand out, palm up, and met Ianto’s eyes with his own. The lawyer knew what his lover wanted and squirted a liberal amount of lube onto the palm.

Jack closed his fist around Ianto’s cock and began pumping in earnest, wanting to feel his lover inside him as soon as possible.

Ianto bit his lip, trying to reign in his rapidly approaching orgasm in. When he was sure he was about to burst he barked out, “Enough.”

Jack’s eyes widened in surprise at the forcefulness in his lover’s voice, before another flood of arousal rushed through him. 

Ianto positioned himself at Jack’s entrance. He leant down and captured Jack’s lips as he slid inside him in one swift movement.

The police officer panted for breath and pawed at his lover’s back with his hand, while the other strained to free itself from the handcuffs. “God, Ianto,” he breathed, wrapping a leg around his waist, dragging him deeper. “You’re killing me here.”

Ianto laughed and began moving, pounding into his lover hard and deep. Jack was writhing around under him in no time at all, pleading for him to touch him - to let him come.

He had no problem’s complying with Jack’s request. Reaching between their bodies, he curled his fingers around the other man’s aching cock, relishing the feeling of Jack’s swollen flesh against his skin.

Ianto felt Jack tightening below him and he knew neither of them was going to last much longer. Gently, he bit Jack’s lower lip, “Come, Jack,” he urged, pumping faster and pounding into him harder. “I want to see you come for me. Knowing you’re coming because I’m… fucking and touching you…”

A combination of Ianto’s words, the feel of his hands on his body and his cock inside him, sent Jack over the edge. His muscles tightened almost painfully around Ianto’s cock and his balls tightened.

He let out a guttural cry of his partner’s name, coming hard and spurting his seed over their stomach’s and Ianto’s hand.

The lawyer panted heavily, riding out Jack’s orgasm, before his own hit and he buried himself in Jack once more, before biting down on Jack’s shoulder, muffled his scream of pleasure as he came himself.

As the aftershocks of their orgasms faded, Ianto slowly withdrew from Jack’s body, wincing as his muscles protested at the movement before collapsing next to the other man.

Jack lifted his head, grinning at Ianto with heavy eyes. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing him sleepily.

Ianto smiled and kissed him back, “I love you too.”

Jack fidgeted, frowning when he felt pain in his shoulder. “Erm… Ianto?” He lifted his head and lazily raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you can unfasten these cuffs?”

Ianto scowled, his brain hazy, before he realised that Jack was still attached to the trampoline. “Oh…” he murmured, looking around trying to remember where he’d left the police officer’s keys. “I think I left the keys in the dining room,” he added, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Ianto?” Jack jabbed his fingers against his lover’s shoulder.

He didn’t get a response and he scowled when he realised the lawyer was sound asleep.

The End


End file.
